Special Pre-Mania Work Out
by LittleMissHardCorre
Summary: Dean has a very special Pre-Mania work out planned to help Roman relax before his big match tonight. But who might also make a special appearance? Contains slash! Don't like don't read!


He caught his reflection in the mirror of the hotel bathroom while he was combing his hair back with his fingers, brushing it all into a loose pony tail and tying it with a hair tie. Today was the day. Today he headlined WrestleMania. He'd had several phone calls from his family telling him how proud they were he'd made it this far, that no matter what happened tonight he'd already proven he belonged in the business by making it this far. And as happy as he was he'd made his family proud it didn't quell his nerves. He shook his head, trying not to think about what might or might not happen tonight and grabbed his stuff, heading to the arena. Dean had asked him to meet him there early, said he was going to help him with his pre-mania work out before they both had to start getting ready for their matches, Roman had agreed purely because even if Deans' work out idea turned out to be them talking shit for a few hours it'd still distract Roman and help him forget about his nerves for a while - plus the fact he hadn't spent as much time with him as as he would liked to the past few weeks because of his hectic schedule since winning the rumble. He smiled and headed off, somewhat excited to just hangout with his boyfriend for a bit.

Yes, they were boyfriends. They weren't the type to advertise it but they never denied it, what was the point? People would suspect whatever they wanted so lying was useless, and it's not like he was ashamed of Dean. Admittedly it did used to be a three way relationship until Seth found a sugar daddy. He smirked briefly at the memory of pushing Seth hard against a wall, pinning his arms above his head and whispering to him that he could still join in anytime he liked, because even if he was now a backstabbing, spoiled little botch he'd always be the best cocksucker Roman knew. With a wink and a brief kiss on the cheek Roman let go, walking away like nothing had ever happened and left Seth gasping for air, a clear tent in his too tight jeans showing. Roman knew Dean missed him, missed the way his body felt between theirs, and if Seth begged enough Dean would have him back on his knees like he used to be. He shook all thoughts of Seth out of his head, getting into his rental car and driving off, curious to see what Dean had in store for him.

**ROLLEIGNSAMREIGNSAMBROLLINSAMBROLLEIGNSSHIELD**

Seth shuffled around back stage, bored out of his mind. Hunter had told him to get there early because he wanted to go through some stuff. Turned out he wanted in Seth's pants. He'd lost count how many times he'd rejected the guy. Despite what everyone backstage thought he wasn't sleeping with Hunter, not by Hunters choice mind. If he could his boss would have had him bent over the desk the first night he'd joined the authority, but the thought of Steph killing him was scary enough to keep him away from Hunter forever. He'd had a brief stint with Randy but damn the guy was so full of himself - he spent most of his time talking about how good he must feel for Seth, how gorgeous he looked while he watched himself in the mirror. It was worse than a cheesy porno. Honestly that's what started this whole rivalry between them - he got sick of Randy so he told him to go fuck himself and somehow they ended up having a match at Mania. Bit over the top if you ask Seth but he got to fight at Mania so he really wasn't bothered. It bothered Seth that he hadn't had any really good sex in months though, not since he'd left his former lovers. Fuck he missed the way it felt to be with them, not that he'd ever admit that of course. He shook his head, moving from corridor to corridor trying to find something to do before all the other superstars arrived and started getting ready. Damn he had a lot of time to kill. What on earth was he supposed to do?

**ROLLEIGNSAMREIGNSAMBROLLINSAMBROLLEIGNSSHIELD**

Roman grew more and more curious as he walked down the corridor, stopping just in front of his personal locker room. Which, of course, Dean decided to use without an invite, not that Roman minded of course. His fist closed around the handle, turning it and pushing the door open so he could step inside, shutting the door behind himself as his eyes scanned the room for his lover. His bag dropped to the floor with a thud and his breath stopped at the sight that greeted him.

Dean was wearing a referee shirt - he probably remembered Roman talking about how hot he looked in stripes. Except this shirt Dean had kindly removed the sleeves on, so his already oiled up arms looked like they were bulging out of the shirt more than usual, especially with the way he was leaning with them tensed, his hands locked behind his head. Roman let his eyes wander further down to the sight of Deans' hard cock, trapped behind a skimpy pair of black lace panties, the kind a Victoria secret model would wear. And damn they left nothing to the imagination. He couldn't wait for Dean to turn around and see that juicy ass that was probably spilling out of the flimsy material. His hair even looked like it had been brushed, falling over his forehead just short of his eyes, making him look younger than usual. All of that combined had Romans' cock half hard before they were even remotely close to each other.

He didn't waste any time, throwing his bag down and stalking towards Dean, removing his shirt as he went. He grab the younger mans hips, slamming him harshly into the wall behind them and crashing their lips together in a brutal kiss, one Deans hands instinctively moving to close around Romans' biceps while the other sought to free his hair from the tie, letting the black mane flow over Romans' shoulders whilst Dean tangled his now free hand in it, pulling it tightly as their kiss got rougher and more passionate.

Both his hands left Deans' hips, worming their way instead between his body and the wall, squeezing his ass cheeks with a groan. He loved Deans' ass, it was so round and bubbly, and it was tight as fuck. The smaller man moved his hand from Romans' hair, unbuttoning his jeans with it so he could pull out his hard cock, stroking the flesh firmly. He'd already prepped himself while he was waiting for Roman and he wasn't ashamed to say he was desperate to have that dick inside him, so there was no need for any more foreplay. They could snuggle afterwards, it'd be fine. He pulled away for air, looking Roman head in the eye as he spoke.

"Come on daddy, let's not waste any time, I need that dick in me and I need it now."

Roman didn't even bother responding, he just growled and then grabbed his lover, spinning him around and shoving him back into the wall. That perky ass was almost begging him to get started, so he grabbed Deans' flimsy panties with both hands, ripping them off his lovers' body and leaving him in nothing but the referee t-shirt. He could hear a noise of pure arousal coming from Dean at the motion, knowing his boy liked it rough and loved it when Roman displayed his masculinity while they were fucking, it got him even harder.

He pressed his body up against Deans', breathing heavily in his ear as he grabbed one of Deans' milky white cheeks, pulling them apart to give him access to his prize. He grabbed his dick to line it up with his entrance, feeling a familiar wetness when he did. He briefly imagined Dean on his knees on the floor, fingering himself as he waited for Roman and it just make his cock throb even more. He pressed his head against Deans' hole, pushing until his dick was snug inside his lover, hands moving to grab his hips as he gave Dean a chance to get used to the feeling. He was about to start thrusting when a light noise and gasp at the door took his attention. He hear Deans' sharp intake of breath, knowing he didn't want to be caught in a position that made him look vulnerable, but as Romans' head snapped to the side to look at their intruder, he couldn't help the smirk that ran across his lips.

Seth.

He was stood at the doorway, face flushed red and breathing heavily. He could see the blush travelling down Seth's neck, his eyes were wide and he could see a bulge start forming in ever so tight jeans. A plan started formulating in Romans' head, and he decided right then and there even if he lost tonight this was going to be his favourite WrestleMania ever.

"Seth. Come inside and close the door. Quickly."

He could feel Dean relax the second he said Seth's name, knowing the three of them had been in this position more than once. Roman knew Seth would follow his instructions, if he didn't want to be there he'd have left the second he saw what was going on. Surely enough Seth seemed to snap out of his stupor and rushed to close the door, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. Roman started stroking Deans' back in a silent promise that he'd get what he wanted soon enough, he just had to take care of some business first.

"Now here's the deal princess: me and wolf puppy here are going to have a nice, rough fuck to get me in the mood for my match tonight. Now obviously you want part of it, or you wouldn't still be here with that hard on trying to burst out of your pants. But lately you've been an authority bitch so you don't quite deserve to be fucking with us right now. But I'll be generous, I'll let you stay and get your rocks off watching us, but if you're a real good boy and do well in your match tonight, me and Dean might just invite you to our after party. What do you say sweetheart?"

**ROLLEIGNSAMREIGNSAMBROLLINSAMBROLLEIGNSSHIELD**

Seth wasn't entirely sure that this whole thing was a reality. Here he was, stood here with a hard on whilst Roman was offering to let him watch his two ex lovers fuck. Any normal person would have left by now, but then Seth had never really been normal had he? He knew how hot it was to watch those two fuck, he'd watched them before; they did it purposely to turn him on because they knew he got off on it. He wasn't sure what to do, the rational part of his brain screaming that he should leave now while he could. But then, he hadn't had sex in a while, and what was better than live porn right in front of you? Plus Roman was almost promising him he could join their bed again, even if it was only for one night, and if he walked out now he'd never get this chance again. So despite him knowing how wrong all this was, he undid his jeans, sat on the bench at an angle that was perfect to watch them, and pulled his dick out.

Roman smirked as he watched Seth; he knew the little slut could never resist him and Dean. He didn't wait any longer; he could hear the little noises Dean was making while he was waiting anxiously. It wouldn't shock him if Dean missed the entire conversation he'd just had, focusing on a hard dick inside him that _wasn't moving. _He pulled almost all the way out, hearing Deans' sigh of relief as he finally started moving. He snapped his hips forward hard, Dean moaning at the feeling. Roman could see Seth out the corner of his eye stroking himself, eyes focused entirely on the pair in front of him. He didn't slow his thrusting down, continuing to slam into Dean over and over again as hard as he could, knowing Dean would kill him if he went any gentler.

He could hear the three of them breathing hard, almost in unison. The soft moans from Seth and gentle grunts from Dean were filling the room and egging him on, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. Oh how he missed how those noises sounded together. He knew from the sounds they were both making that they were close to the edge, Seth's hand moving in time with Romans' thrusts and Deans' nails scraped against the wall. He was determined to outlast his boys, wanting to see and hear them come first, because it always made his climax that much sweeter.

He changed his angle of thrusts slightly, slamming into Deans' spot now with every thrust. His speed increased, hands bruising Deans' hips with his grip. He turned his head, locking eyes with Seth and that was enough. Seth's cry of ecstasy filled the room, his seed shooting all over his hand and t-shirt. Dean heard the noise, his head turning to look at Seth as well and the sight of him seconds after his orgasm pushed Dean over the edge. He could feel Deans' hole pulsating in time with his heartbeat, tightening around Romans' cock as he came all over the wall, dragging Romans' orgasm out of him and he filled Dean with his seed.

They all paused, breathing heavily as they tried to catch their breath. He carefully pulled out of Dean, moving to grab the t-shirt he'd dropped earlier. He wiped himself off, tucking himself back into his jeans and cleaning Dean as well. He then knelt down in front of Seth, wiping his hand and t-shirt before helping him tuck himself back into his jeans as well before standing up.

"Alright boys, all three of us have matches tonight and I'm counting on you two to make me proud. Go out there, do your best, kick ass and show the world you belong at WrestleMania. And when it's all over, my hotel room is 305. We'll have our own little after party."


End file.
